Tainted Soul
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Lisanna and Bixlow, not two people you would think would be together after all they are opposites, Lisanna has changed from her two years in Edolas and everyone is still adjusting, her soul is in jeopardy and Bixlow may be only one who can save her so they team up but will they be their own undoing? 2/13 pic challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is number 2/13 of my pic story challenge, this one will obviously be about Bixlow and Lisanna, reading fanfiction is actually what got me to ship these too, I'll admit it doesn't take me long to ship something however once I start shipping people it is really hard to get me to ship them with anyone else. Unless they die or…I don't know that's been the only excuse so far. Anyway I hope you enjoy I will be honest I have no idea what I'm doing or what is going to happen so bear with me.**

 **~I Do Not Own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

It had been a month since the events in Edolas and everyone was still adjusting to Lisanna being alive! Especially her siblings, they never left her alone and honestly she needed the space. Re-adjusting to her life here was hard, Lucy for example who was totally different from the one she knew in Edolas, Erza was no longer trying to track them down, Natsu wasn't a wimp, Gray was stripping again, Juvia was fawning over Gray, Team Shadow Gear wasn't the strongest team and Gajeel…wasn't a reporter, he was a dragon slayer who had adopted Panterlily the former general of Edolas and was always hovering next to or around Levy.

She wondered if he even noticed, she most certainly didn't, her friends Jet and Droy however were very much aware and were glaring at Gajeel but also didn't dare do anything. Lisanna shock her head everything was so strange she even found out Laxus had been banished! That certainly wasn't the case in Edolas…no it was far worse. Lisanna stopped thinking about it and taking a thankful distraction from Natsu and Gray fighting, she slipped out of the guild to go for a walk.

"Hey" a voice called, Lisanna turned to it.

"Hey, Hey" several voiced echoed, Lisanna smiled it was Bixlow, not the Bixlow from Edolas she reminded herself but Earthland Bixlow.

"Hi" she said.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Why?"

"You don't seem…I don't know how to put it…all here"

"All here, All here" his dolls said.

"I'm fine just needed some air" says with smile she didn't feel.

"Don't do that" he says.

"Do want?"

"Fake it, don't bother I can tell" she really does smile then.

"I should have known, the other Bixlow always saw through me too"

"Did he know you weren't from there?"

"Yeah he knew immediately but never said anything to anyone because he knew what it would mean for all of us, he was a really good friend for me"

"Was?"

"Well obviously I can't see him anymore"

"No you meant something else" Bixlow says Lisanna swallows and prays she doesn't start crying she turns and starts walking away, however unexpectedly Bixlow stops her.

"Hey you can tell me, if anyone knows anything about sadness, grief and death it's me" Lisanna looked up to him he was right, she looked around and took his hand so they wouldn't be found, she stopped just out of town where no one would find them, and takes a shaky breath.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone!"

"I swear" he says.

"We swear, We swear" his dolls say Lisanna nodded.

"Okay well I was honest when I said we were friends, Edolas Bixlow and I since he knew about me, he was the one I went to when I just needed to relax, remember where I really came from, escape the lie I was living…about six months ago the Thunder Tribe Laxus, Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow went out to scout the area we'd landed in. Our guild could transport thanks to Levy but we never really knew where we would end up, so they were our scout party…we landed in a really bad place and they were all attacked and they defended us, they defended us for hours giving Levy enough time to fix the transporter, I screamed at them to get back to the guild so we could go…but" Lisanna couldn't stop her tears but forced herself to keep talking.

"They couldn't…they'd been fighting to long…magic isn't the same there they had devices to hold magic, not magic from themselves, they were completely out and…ruined but they got back up and kept fighting to protect us, there was no way they were going to reach us and if they did the things attacking them would have attacked us too and we wouldn't have been about to get away…we watched Laxus die first, Freed tried to get in the way but Laxus pushed him back protecting both him and Ever, Ever was killed right after him and…Freed…you…him, Bixlow turned to us and told us to go I wanted to race out and protect you! I have magic I didn't need items but he shook his head, knowing what I was thinking, Lucy pulled me in and shut the door as the creatures descended and yelled at Levy to hit it…and we were gone, and so where all of you" Lisanna fell down holding her face sobbing, Bixlow not knowing how to feel or react knelt down to her and held her, even his dolls had gone quiet silently hovering.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that" he says hugging her feeling her sadness.

"I loved him!" she sobbed into his chest, freezing Bixlow's blood.

"I know that's nuts and I know he's gone but it's true, you have no idea how hard it was coming back and you were just standing there like everything in the world was totally fine, just like he would!"

"We probably would have gotten along then" Bixlow says Lisanna can't help but laugh a little still crying.

"Yeah I know everyone in Edolas was meant to be different to everyone here but I found some people were actually the same, the other me who died before I arrived was just like me, you and him are the same too" Lisanna pulled back looking into Bixlow's eyes though his mask.

"Don't tell them okay? It would hurt them to much"

"I understand, I won't" Lisanna nods standing and wiping her face.

"Jeez if I didn't know your magic was to control souls I would swear you used your magic to just make me spill my soul"

"My magic doesn't work that way" he says.

"I know" she says rolling her eyes with a light smile like she was trying to keep herself together.

"Lisanna I need to ask you something"

"Yeah?" she asks.

"What happened to your soul?"

* * *

 **Cliff-hanger yes I'm evil I know don't worry I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter I'll just jump into it.**

* * *

"Wha...What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to your soul? Something's wrong I can feel it"

"There's nothing wrong with my soul!" she defends, Bixlow stands very close to her, taking off his mask to stare into her eyes, Lisanna is instantly mesmerised staring into his eyes that were glowing green, _it's not him_ she tried to tell herself.

"Some of your soul is missing" Bixlow says putting his mask back on Lisanna tries not to feel sad about that but focuses back on what he says.

"How can part of my soul be missing?"

"I don't know it shouldn't be possible, souls are meant to be whole not fractured…this could be very bad" he says.

"How bad?" she asks.

"You could fade and die bad"

"How could I fade?"

"Your soul, what's left of it could fade away and you would die"

"Well what can I do?" Lisanna asks, Bixlow shakes his head not even knowing where to start. He couldn't even begin to think what could have caused part of her soul to leave her, he wouldn't have though it possible until right now. He could control souls but he couldn't break them apart, he wouldn't dare it went against everything, laws of nature stuff.

"We should get help" he says.

"We can't tell Mira and Elfman!" she says immediately.

"They only just got me back…it would kill them if they lost me again" Bixlow has to agree remembering the severe change in both of them after her supposed death.

"Okay but we need Freed and Levy at least"

"Fine" she agrees, they head back to the guild the fight having subsided, Bixlow immediately goes to Freed whispering in his ear, he then did the same to a shocked Levy and Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel almost growled but instead hearing what was said looked at Lisanna, she begged him with her eyes to keep quiet and he just gave her a curt nod as Levy stood, Lisanna followed the three into the library, Freed setting up a silencing rune around them immediately.

"Okay tell us what's happening" he says, Bixlow launches into how Lisanna has somehow lost part of her soul, Lisanna was glad he didn't go anywhere near the story she told him, then again he did promise.

"Oh my gosh" Levy says as Freed starts thinking.

"The only thing I can think of off the bat is some kind of device or object that slowly seeped at your soul" Freed says.

"Does such a thing exist?" Levy wonders, her eyes suddenly going wide.

"I have an idea, just a sec" she says racing up the stairs and back into the guild, returning a minute later with Panterlily in her arms, she stands back into the rune circle.

"Okay its safe now, Lily we need your help" Levy says.

"How can I be of assistance?" he inquires, Bixlow gives him the run down, Panterlily looking very concerned by the end.

"Unfortunately yes that does sound familiar actually" he admits.

"It does?" Lisanna asks shocked, he nods.

"Yes back in Edolas to compensate for lack of power people would come up with the most insane inventions to hold and create all kinds of magic. After a while of course these needed to be policed since many were very dangerous, such as death magic objects or other such extremely dangerous magic forms, they would be confiscated and locked away to be destroyed, or stored for later use if the king so wished"

"And something like this soul sucker was in Edolas?" Levy asks.

"Indeed, a ring to be exact as I remember could, given enough time, suck an entire soul out of a victim's body, but it took time and the victim would just feel…mellow I believe the word would be, unencumbered, relaxed if you will, they wouldn't realise their soul was being taken…unless it was on its max setting which would cause excruciating pain as the soul was literally being ripped from a person's body, it was deemed at first an appropriate torture device until it was outlawed, even the king himself thought it was too dangerous and was placed in a pile to be disposed of, however the case it was in was stolen with other supplies on the road and wasn't seen again"

"Was stealing souls all it did?" Freed asked.

"No apparently the soul is a very powerful form of magic, much like how the king was turning the exceeds into Lacrima, the ring would turn a person's soul into magic to be used at their desire"

"Do you think it could be reversed?" Lisanna asks.

"I have no idea" Lily says honestly.

"We can most defiantly try though!" Levy says.

"Freed and I will search every single book until we find something, after all the magic from your soul must have returned here when everything else did!" she says.

"You're right" Lisanna says not really sure but feeling more hopeful.

"Just please let's keep this to ourselves okay?"

"Okay" they agree, and they split up, Freed and Levy heading right to the books, Lily helping, Lisanna sat down to absorb everything, Bixlow takes a seat next to her.

"We'll figure it out" he says, she nods.

"There's just one thing that worries me"

"What?"

"I know who stole that case of supplies"

"Who?" Bixlow asks.

"Edo Fairy Tail, I know, I was there"


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hope you're enjoying this guys, tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Wait Edolas Fairy Tail stole that case?"

"Yeah, I remember I helped!" Lisanna says.

"Then you don't think…"

"One of them accidently took the ring and was sucking out peoples souls? I really don't think so, I don't remember seeing anyone with a ring of any kind, except Bisca and Alzack but they were married well before the robbery"

"It could have been an accident, someone could have carelessly messed with it, anyway it doesn't matter what does is getting your soul in one piece again"

"Okay" Lisanna agrees getting up with sigh and heads over to Levy to help, Bixlow didn't want to say what he was actually thinking, that one of them was intentionally using the ring to steal souls for the magic. However since he was Lacrima in Edolas he had no way of knowing who may have had such an intention, he could secretly interrogate people, but none of them where there long enough to really get to know them…no one except Lisanna and no way she would believe any of them had it in them. So how was he going to find out which one?

The next day, Freed and Levy were still pouring through books, the library was in disarray, Lisanna and Lily were asleep, Bixlow headed upstairs to get breakfast and hopefully keep people out of the library, Lucy was really the only one he would have to worry about going into the library so now would be a good time to interrogate her.

Sure enough she was sitting at the bar eating her usual breakfast, Bixlow sat beside her and asked Mira for his own breakfast before turning to the blonde.

"Hey babe can I ask you something?" he said, she looked to him a little surprised he was talking to her, he wasn't surprised he didn't really socialise with anyone besides the Thunder Legend ever.

"Sure" she says.

"Back in Edolas you were awake for a while yeah?"

"Yeah"

"So you got to know some of the other us's right?"

"Yeah a little Wendy and Natsu were there for longer than me though, and they met them all, I only really met Edo Lucy and Edo Natsu out of the Fairy Tail group" _damn_ Bixlow thought but at least it was a start.

"What were they like?" he asked his babies were sleeping and absently hovering around his head.

"Well Edo Lucy was scary she was an expert torturer and just plain badass, she was the leader of Fairy Tail, and Edo Natsu well he was hard to explain, in his car he was really brave a hot head, kind of like ours but when out of the car he was a real coward"

"Were they strongly connected to the people in the guild?"

"Oh yeah and each other like Natsu and me they were best friends, they'd do anything for the guild" Bixlow nods as Natsu suddenly shows up sitting down.

"What are we talking about?"

"Edolas" Lucy says.

"Aw yeah that place, god it was weird everyone was just…too different"

"Were any of them distant from the other guild members?" Bixlow asks.

"Why do you ask?" Natsu questions.

"I'm curious most of us were Lacrima remember?"

"Oh yeah" Natsu says as if he had actually forgot.

"Gray was always cold he had a ton of clothes on but he was like really good friends with my other, Juvia was aloft and not fawning over him, it was the other way round, Cana was like a saint, Mira was the same, Elfman was a woose, Levy was tough and was always arguing with Lucy, Jet and Droy were good mages, Wendy was older, I think Gajeel was like a reporter or something, he wasn't even a part of Fairy Tail, neither was Erza and yeah everyone was just…different"

"No one seemed suspicions, like they didn't like the guild?"

"Nope that was the same everyone was wholly devoted to it just like us…now I think of it I didn't see you or Freed or Laxus or Ever, I wonder where you guys were?"

"Probably on a mission" Bixlow covers, Natsu shrugs as Mira brings out Bixlow's food.

"Has anyone seen my sister?" She asks.

"She's asleep in the library with Levy" he says digging into his food.

"Oh that's okay" she says with a smile.

"Hey Bixlow!" Ever calls, Bixlow looks up to her.

"Want to come up here when you're done?"

"Sure" he says, going back to his food and finishing it.

"Thanks Mira, talk to you later, Lucy, Natsu"

"Bye" they say as Bixlow head upstairs to Ever, Bixlow sits in his usual seat.

"What's up?" he asks.

"You tell me, want to explain what you're keeping from me?" Ever asks, _damn her she knows me too well_ Bixlow realises.

"What do you mean?" he asks, Ever narrows her eyes.

"Don't try that with me, come on after Laxus left we swore we wouldn't keep secrets, I know Freed's downstairs in the Library and has been there all night with Levy and Lisanna, now tell me or I'll go down and find out myself" Bixlow rolled his eyes god she could be persistent, he was going to have to say something.

"We're just doing some research okay"

"Into what?"

"Something delicate that we don't want two particular siblings to find out about" he says quietly, Ever nods her head in understanding.

"Is everyone alright?" she asks, Bixlow was a little surprised at her concern, they had gotten better at reaching out to the guild after Laxus's plot, and were surprised when the guild reached back and accepted them, they were truly apart of Fairy Tail now.

"That's what we are trying to research, to ensure" Ever nods, flicking out her fan thoughtfully.

"I'm not good with research but if you need help, I'm there" Bixlow smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ever, just keep it quiet for now we don't need a Demon and Beast on our asses"

"Understood" she says with a smile.

"Not that you couldn't distract the Beast for us…"

"Shut Up!" she says throwing her fan like a knife at him, he used his dolls to defend himself and laughed getting up and running away before she properly attacked him.

* * *

 **Hey hope you enjoyed, I actually started writing Laxus into this scene before remembering he was banished oh well I still like it. Review what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back lets go see what happening!**

* * *

"Found anything?" Levy asks Freed, he shakes his head.

"This is much harder since this is Edolas magic we're talking about, if we had access to their resources this would be easier but our magic doesn't work like that, we don't usually use items, we can create them or summon them but usually we have our own magic that fuels them"

"I know"

"Actually I think I just thought of something" Freed says realising.

"What?" Levy asks.

"We need Lucy" Levy doesn't quite understand but Levy head up and gets her, Lucy didn't understand what was going on but came down.

"What's up guys?" she asks Levy looks at Freed not knowing his plan.

"Lucy could I please speak to Loki?" he asks her, she nods.

"Sure I'll get him"

"Open, gate of the lion!" she calls Loki appears immediately.

"What do you need beautiful?" he asks flirting.

"I need you actually Loki, I need to ask you something"

"Okay" Loki says as Freed casts a silence rune around them, he tells them what's going on and implores them not to say anything, Lucy is shocked looking over to the sleeping Lisanna.

"What can we do?"

"Keep quiet so Mira doesn't kill us for starters but secondly Loki I need to know about your ring"

"My ring?"

"Yes"

"Well it amplifies my strength, and gives me the ability to perform Regulus Punch"

"Were does the magic come from?"

"Well I got the ring at first so I could use magic without drawing on my own energy, so I didn't fade when I was trapped in this world, lots of people without magic in Fiore get such items so they can act better than others, me personally I did it so I could be close to magic and even join a guild for protection"

"Of course!" Freed says hitting himself in the face with the book.

"Why didn't we think of that?" he says shaking his head.

"So there are items that themselves are imbued with magic that don't need magic from the user" Levy says.

"Yeah" Loki confirms.

"Where do you get such items?" Freed asks.

"Magic stores, they're littered around most towns, more ones with high mage populations, except Magnolia they don't have one here"

"It's true I used to visit them in every town I visited after I ran away from home, it's how I got a few of my silver keys and other magic items" Lucy says.

"So how does this help us?" Levy asks, Freed stops to think about it.

"I'm not sure, we know there are such items in this world like Lullaby, even celestial keys have to have magic in them to work, Lisanna's soul would have returned to this world as magic energy, but it also would have gone into another item, since the original function of the ring in Edolas was to turn it into magic, that magic couldn't have become absorbed into the ground since it isn't that type of magic, its stronger and therefore would have needed a tether. I've known Bixlow enough to know souls can't attach themselves to people only objects, even fragments would have had to have found an object, which means somehow we need to locate a part of Lisanna trapped within this object and re-attach it to her"

"Okay one, how do we find this object? Two, how do we re-attach it to Lisanna? And three, how do we do any of this without killing her? I mean this is literally her soul we are talking about, it must be very delicate" Lucy says.

"They are" Bixlow says, no one had seen him enter the circle so they jumped.

"They are?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, souls are extremely fragile even the slightest touch is painful to a soul I couldn't imagine the agony of those who were tortured with that ring" he shakes his head not even wanting to think about it.

"Okay back to locating it I think I know who to talk to" Levy says.

"Who?" Lucy asks.

"Cana" she says Loki nods in agreement.

"Yes with her card powers she may be able to locate the missing part of Lisanna's soul"

"I'll get her" Lucy says, Loki remaining while Freed got a map of Fiore, a confused Cana holding a bottle of booze was dragged in by Lucy.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"No time we need your help" Freed says.

"With what?" she asked seeing the urgency.

"We need you to do a locator spell for Lisanna" Loki says, Cana looked behind her at Lisanna sleeping with Pantherlily on the couch.

"Is this a joke?" she asked.

"No" Lucy and Levy say.

"Can we explain this to you later?" Bixlow asks.

"Later, Later" his dolls chant.

"Okay fine I'll trust you all on this" putting down her bottle Cana pulled out one of her cards, she closed her eyes focusing, with her eyes still closed she threw her card, which did a flip and then imbedded itself into the map right in the middle of Magnolia were the guild was.

"We need you to do it again" Freed says.

"Why? She's right there" Cana says.

"Not all of her, I know this is difficult but part of Lisanna isn't here and we need to find that part, it'll be faint but we're hoping your magic will pick it up" Loki says, Cana nods still not knowing what the hell was going on but she took out three more cards, closing her eyes again she mumbles something this time before throwing them, again all of them fluttering around before imbedding themselves in the map, two of them with the first, one further away in the town of Waratah.

"You did it!" Levy cheers even Cana was impressed with herself.

"Guess I did" she says taking a swig of her drink.

"Let's go!" Lucy says.

"No we can't" Bixlow says.

"Why not?"

"If all of us suddenly went out it would be noticed and we are trying to keep a low profile so the she-demon doesn't skin us alive, so the Thunder Legend will be taking this job"

"Are you sure?" Levy asks, Freed nods in agreement.

"Yes we will locate the item and discover a way to put Lisanna back together"

"You found it?" Lisanna asks getting up off the couch.

"Yeah Cana did" Lucy says.

"Wow how many people were told since I went to sleep?" Lisanna asks.

"About three, Cana will make four but she doesn't know yet" Bixlow says.

"Yeah and I'm getting a little impatient on that" she says.

"I'm coming too" Lisanna says.

"We can handle it" Freed says.

"It's my soul" she reminds them.

"Levy, Lucy, Loki, Lily and Cana you remain here and keep my sister busy, I'll tell her I'm going but she's going to be worried so I need you guys to keep her busy"

"We're dead" Lucy moans.

* * *

 **Haha! Okay review please tell me what you are thinking! Next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So there is actually an assignment that I should be doing but I'm writing fanfiction instead-sigh, enjoy people!**

* * *

Getting Mira and Elfman to let them go wasn't easy, each member had to swear to protect Lisanna with their life at least three times, Ever eventually flirted with Elfman to let them go, something Bixlow would not let her forget for the entire train ride to Waratah. They had come up with a story for going shopping for Ever and Lisanna wanting to come along and Bixlow and Freed having no choice but to go too.

Walking into town they ran into the most unexpected person.

"Laxus!" Freed exclaimed, the man turned to them surprised to see them, but even more surprised at the girl next to Bixlow, his face fell in shock.

"Oh shit you don't know" Bixlow swore.

"She's alive, she's been safe all this time" Ever says. Laxus walked over slowly and suddenly hugged Lisanna, she smiled hugging him back.

"It's good to see you too" she says.

The group were sitting in a circle just outside of town.

"So you were in Edolas all this time?"

"Yeah, I was sucked away two years ago"

"I heard all of Magnolia had disappeared for a few days and then suddenly returned, I'm glad you're all okay" he says.

"What was it like?" he asks her.

"Fairy Tail was different, yet similar I just had to try and act like it wasn't so shocking, I pretended to have memory loss to get away with most of it"

"So you're telling me there was another me there?" Laxus says sceptically Lisanna smiles.

"Yeah he was kind of like you, only he smiled more" the group laughs.

"Bixlow's other was just like him, Freed you…he was…um"

"Um?" Freed asks.

"Well he was more charming…he was a ladies man" she says deciding to get it over with, the group laughs as Freed deeply blushes.

"What about my other?" Evergreen asks.

"She was really sweet, always looking after everyone, like our Erza only nicer" Bixlow snorts and Freed tries and fails not grin, Laxus just laughs while Ever stews.

"So they were close to the guild right?" Laxus asks, Lisanna nods.

"Yeah everyone loved them, they were…our defenders"

"So Lucy was in charge?"

"Yeah"

"Not gramps?"

"Their version of gramps was the evil king"

"Oh" Laxus says.

"Oh and you were dating my sister"

"What!?" the group yelled, Lisanna nods smiling at their shocked expressions, especially Laxus's.

"Remember they didn't have our take-over magic, she and Elfman were just members of the guild not magic users, Edo Laxus however had lighting swords"

"Wow I can just imaging Mira's reaction to hearing this" Bixlow says.

"Say nothing" Laxus growls at him Bixlow just grins because he knows Laxus can't actually do anything.

"So why are you guys here?" he asks after catching up on everything.

"Back at Edolas, the other Fairy Tail stole a case of confiscated magical items that were going to be destroyed, one of the items was a ring capable of sucking out a person's soul and turning it into magic" Freed says.

"Shit" Laxus says looking to Bixlow.

"But I though all the magic is gone from Edolas?"

"It is and it came here, unfortunately at some point in Edolas one of the members of Fairy Tail must have found the ring and used it, because part of Lisanna's soul is gone" Ever says. Laxus looks to Lisanna in alarm.

"What are you going to do?"

"We tracked where the magic of Lisanna's soul was transported when everything returned here, it's in the town and Bixlow using his power will most likely be able to sense it and then we just need to find a way of putting it back in Lisanna" Freed says.

"Okay well I'll help since this isn't an official request of Fairy Tail, I can't get in trouble"

"We'd love to have you" Ever says happily, they all get up and head back to town.

"So do you feel anything, with some of your soul gone?" Laxus asks.

"Honestly I don't know I know I've been feeling a little empty but I just thought it was because I miss the others in Edolas"

"How about before you left?" Bixlow asks. She gives him a look and he remembers what she'd told him, of course, she'd lost them, _him_ , the other Bixlow who she loved.

They come upon a shop and Bixlow enters, they follow him, he takes off his helmet to use his eyes to see, he looks around before zeroing in on a locket, he picks it up seeing the hue that surrounded it, he looked back to Lisanna.

"Yeah this is it" he says.

"I don't see anything" Freed says inspecting it around Bixlow's hand but doesn't touch it. Bixlow looks closer into the fracture of soul, his eyes glowing he sees right into it, suddenly seeing like an outside observer of a scene he shouldn't have been able to see with such a small piece of soul.

 _Lisanna met Bixlow where he told her to meet him, she smiled as soon as she saw him and he smiled back, he wasn't wearing a helmet because he didn't need to, he didn't have figure eyes after all but they shared the same tattoo on their face, Lisanna sat right beside Bixlow and laid her head on his shoulder, letting her smile drop and looking relaxed._

" _Thanks for doing this" Lisanna says, Bixlow puts his arm around her._

" _Its fine babe don't worry, we all need to catch our breath in this place" he says. They stay like that for a while before Lisanna gets back up._

" _I'll see you later okay"_

" _You betcha" he says she smiles and heads off, when she's gone, Bixlow fiddles with the ring on his middle finger it suddenly glows with magic, the Edo Bixlow smiles but it isn't a nice smile as his body gains magic from the small bit of Lisanna's soul he had just stolen._

Bixlow woke out of his trance unsure of how long he had been standing there he guessed a while since at his movement his teammates sat up from the floor.

"Bixlow are you back?" Ever asks.

"Did I leave?"

"You've been standing there for two hours" Laxus says.

"Are you going to buy it now?" the store owner impatiently asks.

"Yes" Bixlow says chucking a bag full of jewels he wasn't even sure how much at the store own and headed out.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked.

"Nothing much" he says.

"Well how are we going to reattach a soul?" Freed asks.

"We aren't, I am" Bixlow says, grabbing Lisanna's hand and leading them away, his friends follow. They go back to the clearing outside of town and Bixlow sits Lisanna down, his friends sit in a line a little bit away to give him space, his dolls were over with them, apparently they had fallen when he was in his trace and hadn't responded even by name to anything. Bixlow knew somehow he was going to have re-attach Lisanna's soul, it wasn't going to be easy and he was more than likely going to hurt her but he also knew he had to fix her, and then he was going to have to explain to her that the guy she loved was purposely stealing her soul.

* * *

 **Ooohhh well it makes sense after all it is the ones closest to us that can get away with the most. Review what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah I'm still procrastinating, enjoy!**

* * *

"Lisanna"

"Yeah?" she said nerviously.

"This is probably going to hurt, I'm sorry"

"It's okay" she reassures him, taking a deep breath Bixlow, sits across from her and holds her hands, the locket between them, he had already taken his mask off and he stared into her eyes, she stared back completely trusting him, _just like him_. Bixlow forced himself to concentrate he would be doing soul surgery this was no time to get angry. His eyes glowed and he controlled the piece of her soul in the locket back inside Lisanna. Inside of her he saw her soul, and the fragment that wasn't attached, carefully he pushed it over to the larger part of her soul, but it didn't merge. Figuring it wasn't going to be that easy, he started attaching the soul back together, almost like stitching it back together very carefully. If he was too rough, he would kill her, but if he didn't attach it, she wouldn't be whole and she'd die anyway. Time lost all meaning as he carefully worked, recognising when the soul didn't like what he was doing and shuttered so he would stop, wait and then restart. He finally finished and looked at how he had done, it was defiantly a patch job he could see that, the soul would need time to heal but beside that he would say she should be okay. Bixlow came out shaking his head, his body was stiff, and it was dark he had no idea what time it was or even what day.

"Bixlow tell me you're done" Laxus says, he turns to his friend, Freed and Evergreen asleep.

"Yeah how longs it been?"

"Three very long days" he says.

"Seriously?"

"Yes" he says, Bixlow stands looking back to Lisanna who he could see from the moon light she was lying down but she was tied up and gaged!

"What the hell?!" he demanded.

"She started screaming the minute you went in, she hasn't stopped until just now, screaming and struggling, we wanted to knock her out but honestly it wouldn't help anyway since it was her soul you were working on"

"Have you slept?" Bixlow asked.

"No, you wouldn't have either if you were me" he couldn't argue with that, the three of them looked dead, they must have been looking after her nonstop, a muffled noise, made him look, Lisanna was awake, Bixlow reached down and took the gag off.

"Did you do it?" she asked.

"Yeah you're whole again" she smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

"Can you untie me now?"

"Yeah" he says untying her, she rubs her wrists which were burned from the rope, she really had been struggling against it.

"I'm…"

"No" she stops him.

"You did the impossible for me and saved my life, thank you"

"You're welcome" he says looking over to Laxus who was passed out asleep.

"We should sleep too" Lisanna says.

"Yeah I could sleep for a week after that"

"Me too"

"Actually there is one thing I think I should tell you first" he says sitting down, Lisanna sits down to.

"What?"

"You're not going to like it, in fact you're going to hate it, then hate me and probably storm off"

"I won't"

"To which one?"

"I don't know, as long as you're honest I won't be mad how about that?"

"Far enough, remember back at the store I saw staring at the locket for two hours?"

"Yeah, you saw something didn't you?"

"Yeah I saw you and the Edo me, you met him outside somewhere and you…relaxed for a while before leaving"

"Yeah I did that a bit I told you"

"I know but I saw more, I saw as an outside observer, not through your eyes, you went to him because he made you feel relaxed right?"

"Yeah" she says.

"I could be me I didn't need to pretend"

"It was more than that" Bixlow says.

"What do you mean?"

"He had the ring"

"What?" she asks.

"I saw him, he had the ring on, the other hand that you couldn't see, and before you say it must have been an accident, I saw him fiddle with it, he knew what it was, and what he was doing to you" she stares at him, he hadn't put his helmet back on so he felt a bit vulnerable to her stare.

"You're saying…"

"He was purposely stealing your soul, I don't know if he did it to anyone else…"

"He did" Lisanna said as if suddenly realising.

"That day Laxus, Ever and Freed said they weren't feeling the best but they went out to scout anyway, when they were attacked they could only fight with their magic items, until they ran out, but him, his magic item was a charm necklace that allowed him to control objects for a while, I remember the creatures while he attacked some of them screamed, I didn't realise that's what they were doing but they were screaming! I thought it was them attacking! He was sucking out their souls so he could have more magic while leaving his friends to die! He didn't care he'd been taking their souls too I bet, that's why they weren't feeling well…he could only take mine when I went to him, but he was with them all the time! Oh my god!"

"Shh" Bixlow was pulling her to him and hoping she didn't flinch, she didn't she was in too much shock.

"How didn't I see?"

"We tend to be blind to those we care about" he says.

"How could I have fallen in love with him?!" Bixlow couldn't answer that one so he just sat there with Lisanna in his arms stroking her back.

"He really isn't you" she says after a while.

"Defiantly not" he says not finding it in himself to joke, he looked down at her, she looked up at him, most people were terrified of him, his crazy hair, his tattoo and his eyes but not her, she never discriminated against somebody on appearance, you had to show her your soul first and then she was still kind to you.

"I think I know now"

"Know what?" he asks.

"Why I fell in love with him, I didn't"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I feel in love with who I thought he was, but he wasn't"

"Some guys are assholes, most actually" he says with a shrug, she shakes her head.

"No I mean I fell in love with him because I saw you in him, I fell in love with that" _oh_ he thought, _oh okay_ Bixlow had no idea in the world what to say except to try not to smile at the warm feeling in his chest that was blossoming _okay._

* * *

 **Final chapter is up next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I really hope you've enjoyed reading this tell me if you have!**

* * *

Lisanna, Bixlow, Ever and Freed had to say goodbye at the train's station to Laxus, since he was still banished.

"We'll see you again soon I know it!" Lisanna says, Laxus smiles hoping she was right, he had a lot of making up to do before that.

"Goodbye" he says to his friends, Freed was struggling not to cry as they boarded the train and waved to their friend until he was out of sight. Freed and Ever fell asleep on the train almost immediately but Bixlow and Lisanna stayed awake, she was lying on him actually and he really didn't mind, and he didn't think he would until Mira found out and killed him but until then he would enjoy it. His dolls all slept in the racks above his head, he was absently running his hand through her short hair, they hadn't really talked since last night and now they just sat in silence, feeling really at peace.

"So I know I've been spilling my soul for the past few days or however long it's been, I think it's your turn now Bix" _Bix?_ He could get used to that nickname, he smiled.

"I've seen the worst of the worst Lisanna, but I've seen a lot of the good, its hard sometimes with my power to remember the world isn't all bad, at the guild everyone's happy it feels good, it reminds me of what I want to protect, its why whenever I find something funny I laugh because who knows? it could be your last, I know that better than most people can hope for" he looked down at her, her blue eyes smiling up at him.

"I literally looked at your soul, into your soul, touched it, put it back together and I found something new I want to protect, that beautifully pure soul of yours, even though everything you've been through the pain, the loss, the strain, it hasn't tainted your soul, not even a little, your soul is your own and I have to say I love you for that"

"I love that you can always see me, no matter what mask I may try to wear you always see me"

"Of course, since I'm looking into your soul"

"Exactly" she says with smile, he leans down and he very lightly kisses her, she puts her hand through his hair to hold him to her and doesn't let go for a while, when she does they both laugh softly as to not wake the others.

When they get back to the guild Lucy goes to them absolutely relieved.

"Thank Mavis! You're back now stop her from killing us!" she hides behind them and Lisanna walks in to Mira looking very annoyed a dark aura surrounding her, and everyone in the guild hiding.

"Mira-nee what's wrong?" she calls, Mira looks up her dark cloud clearing immediately.

"Lisanna you're back!" she practically sung hugging her.

"What took you so long?"

"We…were…having fun" Lisanna said pulling her long sleeves further down behind her back, Bixlow struggled not to laugh wondering exactly what the demon would think if she saw the marks.

"Well that's good did you buy anything?" she asks.

"Uh yeah" she says, showing the locket she'd put around her neck Mira looks at it.

"Oh how nice" she says approvingly, the rest of the guild had come out of hiding seeing the demon was now complacent.

"Anything else interesting happen?" Mira asks they don't say anything as the guild goes back to normal, Ever already inside, Freed about to follow.

"Yeah one other thing I'd say" Lisanna admits, grabbing Bixlow to come over, having a very bad feeling he lets her feeling like a sacrifice.

"Bixlow-and-I-are-now-dating-so-please-don't-kill-him-it-would-make-me-really-sad-because-I-love-him-and-he-loves-me-too-okay!" Lisanna says really fast, the guild goes dead quiet Ever and Freed turn in shock with twin faces of _when did this happen!?_ While a range of emotions play across Mira's face, Elfman's in too much shock to do anything more than stare gaping mouthed, Bixlow just stands there trying not to panic as everyone is staring at him and he didn't like that.

Mira unable to say anything just looks between the two continuously before her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna yells.

"I'm not sure if I'm glad or not" Bixlow admits feeling like he'd dodged death, Lisanna playfully hits him trying to revive her sister while Elfman just bursts into tears to the embarrassment of everyone, but Lisanna she laughed and Bixlow was the one mesmerised by her, he smiled and he laughed with her.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
